


Polar Bear

by Minyoongislips



Series: Wonkyun's life [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minyoongislips/pseuds/Minyoongislips
Summary: Hoseok thinks the guy is beautiful. But his brain screws him over.





	Polar Bear

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is Hoseok's point of view for the beginning of Roses Are Red and You Need To Stop  
> someone asked me for this months ago and it's been in my computer for ages so here it is now  
> enjoy

“Why did I choose Science? Seriously. Why? Jooheon, answer me. Why did I do this?”

Jooheon sighed loudly.

“Because you’re an idiot. Now, shut up.”

Hoseok and Jooheon were studying in the university’s library. Well, Jooheon was studying whereas Hoseok was mainly whining, only stopping for short periods of time -usually just enough to read a sentence in his book. Jooheon was writing an English essay about 1984 by Georges Orwell. The teacher had decided to let them pick and write about the book of their choice. He was really glad he could choose the book because it allowed him to talk about one he really liked.

“Can we go now?”

“No, I’m working Hoseok.”

“But I’m bored.”

“Well you could go take a walk, go bother someone else, or you know, learn your lessons?”

“Yeah. You’re right.” Hoseok said, nodding his head determinedly.

“I know, now open your book and-”

“I’ll go bother Hyungwon.”

“What? Wait, no. That’s not what I meant.” Jooheon stopped a second, and after sending his prayers and apologies to Hyungwon added, “Nevermind, you’re right you should go see him.”

Hoseok threw all his books back in his bag and left without turning back. Jooheon shook his head and went back to his essay.

Sorry Hyungwon but this essay isn’t going to write itself, calm is needed.

 

 

“You don’t like coffee.” Hoseok said as he sat down.

“You’re right, I don’t.” Hyungwon raised his smoothie as if to say “see I’m not drinking coffee”.

“So why are we here?” Hoseok asked after taking in the place around him.

“Well, I’m here because I like this place.” Hyungwon sighed. “As for you, you’re here because you thought annoying me was a brilliant idea..”

“Why do you like it this much? Any cute girls working here?”

“No, and as a matter of fact, only boys work here.”

“Really? And you never invited me here before?” Hoseok put on his best aouch-you-really-hurt-me look. Hyungwon scoffed. “No empathy whatsoever. I need new friends.”

“You’re free to go and try making new ones. Good luck though.”

“You dick.” Hoseok grabbed his friend’s smoothie and took a sip. “Hm, not bad. So, how have you been?”

Hyungwon locked his phone and put it in his pocket. “Good, I just had that terrible exam this morning. I had to put all nighters all week to be ready for this shit. But now I can breathe again. What about you? Are you even going to class?”

“Of course I’m going to class!” Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. “Almost every class.” Hyungwon raised the second one. “Most of them.” Hyungwon just stared at him. “Okay, okay! Oh my God I’m not going to class but really this is boring, I hate my major, I’m wasting my time.”

“So what? You’re gonna drop out of school?”

“It’s not that easy, I..”

“You?”

“Oh my God..”

“What? Did you finally realized you’re ruining your life?”

“No, look at him.”

Hoseok pointed at someone behind him so Hyungwon turned. There was a guy. He worked here.

“I see him. What about him?”

“What ab- What about him? Are you seriously asking?” Hoseok looked like he was about to cry.

“What? Did he step on your whites shoes or something?”

“I wish.. I’d let him step all over me.. He’s so beautiful I could cry...”

Hyungwon looked at him like a second head suddenly popped next to the one already here. Okay, sure the guy was cute but not beautiful to the point he could cry. He didn’t see anything special about him.

“Hyungwon.. I think I just met the man of my life.”

“You haven’t met.. You’re just looking at him like you’re about to eat him alive.”

“Well I know my mouth will definitely-”

“Shut up!” Hyungwon screamed, horrified. “Shut up, oh my God, I don’t want to know whatever is going thorough your head, you pervert!” Hyungwon gathered his things and got up. “I’m out.” And he left.

 

Hoseok came back with Jooheon the next day. And with Hyungwon the day after that. His friends ordered, he just watched The Most Beautiful Man Ever from afar.

 

And he came back alone. Determined to order and get His number. But he was not here.

He cursed his luck.

It was a short guy at the counter. He still ordered an Americano, so he could stay in the coffee shop, just in case He showed up.

And He did. Hoseok felt blessed. He got up from his seat and went to buy another coffee.

He was waiting when he saw a guy spilling coffee on his colleague.

And then, he realised he truly was blessed by God himself.

The guys left. And the love of his life took over his order.

He looked at him and gave him a little smile.

“We’re sorry about the wait, and this.” He was probably talking about the scene that just happened. “Your order will be done soon.”

Hoseok nodded, unable to talk for some reason. He wanted to ask him his name, his number, anything, but his brain suddenly decided to screw him over. He heard himself say:

“Polar bear.”

And cringed internally. Seriously. That’s all he had to say? Out of all the pick-up lines he knew, this, was the one he was going for. The guy was going to think he was a psycho and oh my God, he handed him his cup and looked at him, utterly confused.

“Uh..”

Too late now. Might as well just end the line. Or end himself at this point.

“I just wanted to break the ice.” He said with a tentative smile.

“Yeah.. Sure. Thank you for your patience, have a good day, Sir. Next, please.”

Hoseok’smile dropped.

No. No! No! Oh no! He just blew everything! He had one chance! Always make a good first impression. How could he screw this up this badly?

The guy would never talk to him again. Not ever. He had just ruined his chances..

 

“You said what? Are you serious right now?” Hyungwon cursed at him, while Jooheon was just laughing.

“What do I do now?” Hoseok asked, desperate.

“Next time, we’ll come with you and keep you from screwing this up even more. Maybe there’s a way we can fix the mess you made.” Jooheon said, trying to contain his laughter. “I’m sure it’s not over yet, just seduce him, don’t give up now! Maybe he’ll forget about this! Give him two or three days, alright?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this, it's just a tiny thing I know  
> not really good but yeah idk  
> thank you guys  
> see you soon


End file.
